


8

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	8

8  
双宿双飞的日子过了好几天，生活规律早睡早起三餐定时营养均衡，王凯前阵子瘦得厉害，现在也多少补回来了点儿，总之，除了没有实质性生活之外一切都挺好的。靳东的新戏定了月底要进组，早上起来两个人一块看剧本，王凯翻了没几页就笑得不行：“哥，你现在接的都是中年偶像剧吧？不过人设倒是比上一个时髦多了。”  
“至少五年之内市场不会有大的变化，电影也好电视剧也好，不管什么题材，最后都得落在爱情戏上，否则卖不出去，勉强卖出去了收视率也不行。”靳东鼻梁上架个黑框眼镜，在剧本上圈改了两处实在看不入眼的地方，笑道，“不信咱俩就打个赌，你投的那个电影，能回本就算不错。”  
“赌就赌，我还就不信了……导儿上部警匪片成本六千万，票房两个亿，还是赚钱的啊。何况这次又是经典翻拍，成家班的武指。”王凯明显不服气，十分认真地和他掰扯起来，“再说，兄弟情怎么就不如谈恋爱了？”  
靳东笑眯眯地点头：“有自信是好事，不过输的时候你可别放赖。”  
“嘁，还不知道是谁输呢。你说吧，赌什么？”  
靳东想了想：“要不这样吧，你输了我给你拍照，我输了你给我拍照，怎么样？”  
王凯嗤之以鼻：“就这个啊？没劲。”  
靳东大笑，随手从剧本后头撕下半页纸：“来来来，要赌也得写个字据。”  
到底白纸黑字的立了赌约又签了名，靳东王凯四个字并排紧挨着。王凯端详两个来回，决定找时间买个画框把这张豁牙漏齿的字据裱好了挂墙上。  
快中午的时候李佳打电话给靳东，说她爸妈听说女儿怀了二胎，特意从老家过来看看，问靳东能不能去接机，靳东一口回绝，说自己正在围读剧本，暂时走不开。他这几天都住在王凯这边，和李佳说的理由是需要提前进组熟悉剧本和环境，这个理由很不走心，像窗户上糊了十年的纸，捅都用不着捅，喘气儿稍微粗点就能吹破了，但他也懒得再去编个滴水不漏的。她肯定不会相信，但是也同样不会拆穿，他不过是给个台阶大家都能下得来而已。  
“那……晚上能不能陪我爸妈吃个饭？”李佳知道靳东吃软不吃硬，放柔了声音同他商量，“他们难得来趟北京，很想全家聚齐了吃顿团圆饭……妈都跟我说了好久了。”他犹豫着没马上说话。沙发另一头的王凯专心致志埋头鼓捣手机，也不知道是在玩游戏还是刷微博，电话里李佳幽幽地说：“再说，儿子也好久没见你了。”  
靳东有点心软。他是姐姐一手带大的，刚进青春期那会儿咬牙切齿地跟自己发过誓，以后成了家有了孩子一定要好好陪孩子成长，绝不会像他爸那样只顾赚钱，十天半月不着家。然而一代又一代的男人其实从不长进，靳东终于成为另一个不回家的父亲，隔三差五和孩子视频几分钟就算是亲子时间，偶尔陪孩子玩会儿还要特意拍了照片发上微博，光线角度构图都精心设计过。  
“……到时候再说吧。”靳东挂了电话，吐出一口浊气。王凯还在低头刷手机，他坐过去捏捏他后脖颈，说得很直接，“你要不愿意让我去，我就不去。”  
“那得看你自己愿不愿意去啊，”王凯脖子控久了有点酸，被他捏的很舒服，懒洋洋地眯起眼来，“哥，你想不想小爷？”  
“嗯，也还行吧。”靳东摸摸鼻子，有点尴尬，“但是如果你……”  
然后王凯打断了他的如果：“我要说我愿意你去，那我就是虚伪，我要说我不愿意让你去，那是我自私。哥，这事儿只能你自己决定。”他忽然一笑，有些突兀地换了个话题，“我小时候吧，特别盼着我妈来看我。我爸对我挺好的，阿姨对我也挺好的，后来我改口叫她妈，也没觉得别扭，但心里明白还是不一样的。”  
靳东“嗯”了一声：“我知道那个滋味。”  
王凯叹口气：“其实我就是想说，大人怎么折腾那都是大人的事，小爷才最可怜。”  
“我……我就去吃顿饭，吃完饭就回来。”王凯越懂事靳东心里就越愧疚，干脆全都交代清楚，“不光是孩子，老人也从云南过来了，我不能不露个面……”  
王凯没忍住笑：“哥你干嘛呀。不用这样，真的，这些事我一开始都想过，说实话比这更严重的也想过，可是……”他没再说下去，也不用再说下去，那双盛满情意的眼睛已经替他说了，靳东长叹一声抱住他。  
下午三点多钟，靳东换了衣裳要出门，临走又折回来，连亲带摸地黏糊许久，王凯不经撩，很快就有了反应，恨恨把人推开：“你就仗着医嘱欺负我吧！”  
靳东站在门口无辜极了：“你明天赶紧去复诊吧，问清楚了到底什么程度才算剧烈活动，骑乘估计肯定不行了，那从后边儿来行不行啊……”  
王凯笑骂一句流氓，门关上的同时麻溜儿地翻出手机找人约饭。这两天他特别馋糙啤脏串儿，靳东死死拦着不让他吃，说那玩意儿烟熏火燎的对肺不好，各种广式老火汤天天不重样地灌他，王凯嘴里简直要淡出鸟来，今儿可算是逮着机会了。


End file.
